


Everywhere I Look I Catch a Glimpse of You

by cinnamontoastandtears



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Aaron didn't drive Veronica home, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick and Beaver never came over, Episode: s01e20 M.A.D., F/M, Flashbacks, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastandtears/pseuds/cinnamontoastandtears
Summary: Veronica remembers something about Logan.Logan believes in her.orWhen Veronica sees the real Logan.^^that's a pretty bad summary, but I promise the actual thing is better than that
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Everywhere I Look I Catch a Glimpse of You

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic about a moment from season 1
> 
> i think season 1 logan and veronica are my favorites
> 
> title stolen from the song Trouble by Cage the Elephant which is a very LoVe-esque song, actually
> 
> enjoy!

When Veronica thinks about Logan, there is always one memory that comes to mind.

It’s one of the first times Veronica remembers being at his house. 

They were eight, and she, Lilly, and Duncan were over there during the summertime, when they had all just become friends. 

They had been in the pool, splashing around. It was the same pool Veronica learned how to swim in last time she had come over. There’s something to be said for talents acquired in a day. 

She had stepped out of the pool, one-piece soaked through, hair a chlorine-bleached mop, to go inside and use the bathroom. 

Except she didn’t know where it was. So Logan got out of the pool and led her through the patio doors, not even bothering to dry off. 

Typical eight-year-old-shit. 

He led her through the twisting halls of the ground floor, and into the bathroom that must have been as big as Veronica’s entire room. 

“Oh…” she said, when they got there, “Umm, thanks.”

He flashed her what would become the famous Logan Echolls Smile, and told her he’d wait outside so she wouldn’t get lost when she was done. 

Inside the bathroom, Veronica panicked. A fluttery feeling had erupted in her stomach. She knew she couldn’t like Logan. Lilly liked Logan. And she wouldn’t do that to her best friend. So she decided that she Wouldn’t Like Logan, which might suffice for now… but it probably wouldn’t later on. 

She pulled at the slippery straps of her bathing suit, catching some of her plastic-y hair in her damp hands. That’s when she heard them. 

It was Aaron and Lynn Echolls, and they were fighting about something. 

Veronica knew what it sounded like when parents fought, and that was definitely what that was. They were screaming about something, something she didn’t understand. Words like “How could you?” and “How long?” and “This is ridiculous!” There were others too, but those were the only ones she could comprehend at the time. 

She tried to ignore it, and finished up in the bathroom, standing on her tippiest toes to reach the sink. 

When she opened the door, she saw Logan slumped up against the wall, tears streaming down his face. She froze.

He didn’t seem to realize that she was standing there, and he might not have unless she sat down a little too harshly, next to him. 

“Oh,” he said, hurriedly trying to wipe away the evidence that he was anything but the cocksure kid he pretended to be. 

“I-” she started, “It’s ok, Logan,” and she opened up her arms to him.

He was startled by the gesture; surprised that she wasn’t making fun of him, and he leaned slowly into her slim arms. 

If he cried harder into her bathing suit, well, it was already wet. 

When he finally stopped crying, he stood up and it was as if nothing had even happened. 

The only thing that kept Veronica from thinking it was some half-daydream is how she started down the hallway again, but Logan tapped her on the shoulder. 

“You’re, um, going the wrong way,” he said. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” and then he surged forward and hugged her tightly, nearly forcing all the air out of her lungs. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear, and Veronica hugged him back. 

Then he really started to pretend like nothing happened, because they were back outside again and it was summer and Veronica remembered that she Wouldn’t Like Logan. 

It’s not until almost ten years later when she remembers that fateful first-glance at the inner-workings of the Echolls household. 

She’s standing in his living room, he’s explaining his dad’s new “class-schedule”, and talking about his mom, and she sees it. That vulnerability that had been etched onto his face all those years ago. It’s the same right now. And she just wants to hug him like she did then. Which is when she remembers that she can, actually, do that now. 

So she does. 

It surprises Logan so much that he nearly falls backwards, but he catches himself in time. 

“Is there any particular reason you’re being so touchy?” he asks, pulling back, and brushing her bangs away from her face. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was because I can?” Veronica answers, twining her fingers into Logan’s hair. 

“I would believe - anything - you said,” he sighs, and leans down to kiss the top of her head. 

She hums and tilts her head up to meet his lips. 

Veronica sighs into Logan’s mouth, and he deepens the kiss. His fingers slide across her hips and down her lower back. 

They stumble through the living room and to the loveseat, where he falls on top of her.

She cards her hands through his hair over and over, and his hands are toying with her waistband. They’re both so caught up in the passion, that they don’t even hear the front door open. 

Veronica’s hands are moving down Logan’s back and under the hem of his shirt, which is when they hear a choked, “Ahem,” from behind the couch. 

Logan sits up first, and is surprised to see his dad standing there, holding a paper bag full of - are those  _ actual _ groceries?

Veronica sits up next, a sheepish smile gracing her face.

“Uh… hi, Mr. Echolls,” Veronica says, waving. 

“Hi, Veronica,” Aaron says, placing his bag down on the counter. 

While Logan and Aaron share some sarcastic words with each other, Veronica sinks into the couch cushions, mortified to have been caught by Logan’s dad. 

She admires his side-profile, and realizes that all the softness she saw before is gone now, replaced by something hard and guarded. 

The thing about Logan, Veronica realizes when he drops her back at home, kissing her one last time, is that he is a different person to everyone. 

Some laid-back surfer to his friends, a sassy teenager to his dad, and, well, she hopes he’s the real Logan with her. 

She hopes he’s the way she’s seen him before: that look he gets in his face when he loses the bad-boy attitude, and is just… Logan. Like when she helped him with the video tribute for Lilly.

When she goes to sleep that night, it’s the last thing she thinks of. Not the make-out session or Logan’s trailing fingers, just how he looks at her with that small smile on his face. She likes having someone who believes in her.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all though <3


End file.
